Water
by beckylovesgigs
Summary: Part of the Fire, Earth, Air and Water series A hot day and a holiday turn very eventful for Neji and Tenten NejiTen Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Fire, Earth, Air and Water**

**Disclaimer: sorry don't own Naruto. If I did Neji and Tenten would have so much more screen time **

**Pairing: NejiTen**

**Rating: K+**

**Sorry if Neji seems OOC but he is a cold hearted bastard in the program**

Water

Tenten and the rest of team Gai had been sent on a week break from training and were heading for water country.

Rock Lee as per usual was ecstatic about spending more time with his team and especially Gai-sensei. Neji however was less enthusiastic than his spandex clad teammate as he walked silently behind the two

"Neji?" Tenten asked

"Hn" was her response

"Oh come on enjoy yourself, a whole week without training" she smiled

"Hn" he scowled in response

"Spoilsport" she laughed at his scowl running to catch up with Rock Lee and Gai

Hours later they arrived in Water country, the mid-days sun blazed down on their backs and necks as they approached their host's home

"Hello, you must be team Gai?" a teen boy asked leaning against the wooden frame of the door his hair was long but tied into a braid that reached mid back and green eyes half hidden behind bangs

"Hi, your Haru, I'm guessing?" asked Tenten stepping forward

"Yes that's me" he smiled at her. Just then Rock Lee decided to run up to Haru and shake his hand vigorously

"I'm Rock Lee and that's Gai-sensei" he flashed Gai the thumbs up which was returned complete with sparkle

Neji smirked "Neji!" Rock Lee called putting an arm around his neck and pulling him forward

"Lee get the hell off of me!" he spat. Tenten shook her head

"As you can see Neji is the Hyuuga prodigy and doesn't get on so well with Lee or Gai-sensei"

Haru nodded "I see, and you, the flower on this team of thorns, do you have a name?"

"I'm Tenten" she answered giggling

"Tenten, get Lee away from me" Neji moaned edging towards her and away from his hyperactive teammate

She laughed "Sure, excuse me will you?"

Haru nodded

A few hours after that when they had all unpacked for the week, Tenten decided to go for a walk

"Neji, I'm going for a walk coming?" he glanced up at her from his bed

"Little over-armed for a walk aren't you?"

She smiled "Coming?"

He nodded "Yea sure"

"Gai-sensei, me and Neji are going out be back later" she called as they walked past the room the two were sharing

"Have fun and BE YOUTHFUL!" she giggled and Neji smirked

"What do they think we'll be doing?" she asked

"I don't want to know" then he smiled a rare sight for anyone except Tenten who smiled back

They reached a clearing in the forest beside a lake with a small waterfall pouring into it. Tenten sat down at the edge of the water taking off her shoes, she dipped her toes in the water

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked tipping her head back to look at him

"Hn"

"Oh come on Neji, smile …for me" she added. He obliged forcing said smile

"Hn"

"Neji?" she asked

"What?"

"Do you ever just sit and watch the world go by?" she asked him tipping her head back to look at him

"Hn"

"Neji, I don't speak that language"

"Fine, no I don't"

"You should sometime" he sat down on the bank next to her

"Hn"

She smiled "Neji?" she asked

"What's with all the questions?"

"Oh nothing"

"Well?" he asked as she lay down on the grass and closed her eyes

"Why are you so distant to us?"

"What?"

"Well Rock Lee and Gai-sensei and um…" she trailed off

"Tenten?"

"Well and um me"

He turned to look at her "Tenten" she opened her eyes and looked up to see him leaning over her

"I'm sorry" he mumbled

"Huh" she was surprised Neji NEVER and I mean NEVER apologised

"I said I'm sorry, for being so cold" she laughed as he found himself being drenched with cold water from the lake

"What the hell?!" he stood up drenched to the skin and swung around to come face to face with Tenten, as the shadow clone beside him vanished, she was holding more water in her hands.

"Why you little…" he started, then he stopped

"I'm a little what?" she asked taunting him twirling the water in her hands "Huh Neji"

"Um … well lets see" he ran at her pinning her to the ground (A/N: I know very un-Neji-like but it fits so…). The water she was holding was dropped soaking her

"Neji, wha..what are you doi" she was cut off by his lips on hers pressing gently. They continued like this until Tenten started to struggle for breath and they broke apart

"I take it back" she whispered "you're not cold" She started to shiver from the cold clothes she was wearing

"No, but it seems you are" he smirked down at her before capturing her lips once again

"I love you Tenten" he whispered

She smiled "And I love you Neji"

Owari

**Well this is the end of the series I hope you enjoyed it and I know that some of the characters are OOC but otherwise the story doesn't work**

**Well thanks for sticking with me to the end if you did and if you didn't well thanks for reading this one in the series**

**Just to let you know not only was this my first attempt at Naruto fan fiction but this was the first one I wrote in the series and my first Neji/Ten so…what did you think?**

**Love you all x x x Beckylovesgigs x x x **


	2. AN

Hey its just me

Thanks for watching, reading and reviewing my story

If you are interested there is another 3 in this series, which I would like you to read and possibly review for me


End file.
